mall_fightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy
One of the new fighters, Tommy first appears in Mall Fight 7, although only briefly. From then on he's been a reoccurring protagonist during most Mall Fight's since. Despite being part of the main cast, Tommy often disappears and reappears later, either rejoining the cast or finding himself in a side adventure. Appearance Often appearing homeless (because he usually is), Tommy is unshaven and unkept. His clothes, while being smart-casual normally, are typically damaged and dirty. More so earlier on, he had an preference for hiding his face with masks, making it one of his first priorities during EarthVenture. Yet despite his current criminal status, he often foregoes masks now. Personality Normally coming off as laid back or apathetic, Tommy can become slightly jovial at the best of times and extremely deceitful and mischievous at the worst. Often making schemes or plots to derail the adventure, (the most notable being the hunt for Trilby Jackson) Tommy has found himself provoking the ire of other fighters several times. However, he typically doesn't mean intense harm on anyone, normally being the first to try and resolve conflicts peacefully or without violence. On the other hand, he has a fairly obvious disregard for the law, making him a mixed bag in terms of morality. Background Growing up in a more upper class area of London, Tommy came from a moderately well off family. An unfortunate incident at the age of 18 left him homeless and parentless. He chose to fall out of contact with his older brother, Billy, were at odds about inheritance, which Billy gained the vast majority of. Despite this he managed to remain fairly passive to resolving his situation, before one day coming across the Mall, where he found a lifestyle he could quickly accept. He quickly become (arguably) friends with the others and joined them on various adventures. Mall Fight 7 Despite not being around much during the events of MF7, Tommy was able to witness the final confrontation, which through unexplained events left him stranded in some sort of limbo temporarily, until he managed to find an abandoned Mall. Mall Fight Corruptions Unfinished and barely written, Corruptions would have shown Tommy's adventure prior to MF8, in which he would find a derelict Mall in space and attempt to rebuild it, even rebooting a faulty respawn matrix to have some of his new friends show up. Having encountered strange creatures from the sub-basements however, Tommy locked himself in a security room, sending the fighters down to investigate. What would've followed was a subsequent breakdown of the Mall as Tommy's poor renovations (in conjunction with parts of the Mall beyond repair), leading to corruptions of NPC's and monsters, eventually leading to a complete catastrophic failure. The end result would've been Tommy eventually figuring out that the mainline Mall's respawn matrix was fixed, once again abandoning the dysfunctional Mall. Mall Fight 8 Having returned, annoyingly long beard in tow, Tommy joined the fighters in messing around in the sub-basements before meeting the prophets of Typheus, Morton and Jaxzel. Learning they were looking for the human incarnation of Typheus, Tommy lied with the intent of scamming the prophets, telling them he was who they were looking for (unintentionally protecting Tox). He was taken to their base on a far away planet, where he convinced the rest of the prophets there to celebrate his return with a huge party (to the dismay of the more senior prophets). To try and resolve the situation, they placed him in a nearby apartment and told him to wait. Tommy did more than wait. What follows was a lengthy sequence spanning most of Mall Fight 8, in which Tommy managed to accidentally destroy the place bit by bit. Highlights include; mistakenly putting a slice of pizza into a tape player as opposed to the tape he was holding, destroying a sink and causing a flood, accidentally slicing open various parts of the room, scaring the cleaning lady off, and eventually causing the whole street to flood. During this time he tried to get the aid of Salt, who instead repeatedly hurt him in different ways. Eventually the prophets collected him, shocked at the damage he had caused. He was taken to a warehouse where it was revealed they had figured out he had lied, because one of them was actually Typheus himself. As the omniverse was destroyed/reset (mostly due to the others) Tommy was chased and attacked by Typheus. Despite not being shown, he was presumably brutally murdered. Mall Fight: Earthventure Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists